


Wrapped up in you

by dicie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Dubious Consent, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicie/pseuds/dicie
Summary: Hajime – darling,lovingHajime – sits, kneeling, his absurdly large sword well out of reach, before Oikawa. His armour is still on, but only because Oikawa is taking thisslowly."Choke on a dick," Hajime spits, as he tugs at the inky tentacles wrapped around his wrists.Final Haikyuu Quest where Oikawa takes Iwaizumi in hand foranotherattempt on his life. Really, wheredoesthat Iwa-chan get off?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KidScrappy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidScrappy/gifts).



> Happy valentines day, [darling](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kidscrappy) ♥

Oikawa sits back in his throne, amused. "You _do_ make a pretty picture, you know."

Hajime – darling, _loving_ Hajime – sits, kneeling, his absurdly large sword well out of reach, before Oikawa. His armour is still on, but only because Oikawa is taking this _slowly_.

"Choke on a dick," Hajime spits, as he tugs at the inky tentacles wrapped around his wrists.

"Now, now!" Oikawa replies, a grin pulling at his mouth. "That's no way to speak to your lord." He leans forward, so he can get an ever so slightly better view of his dear knight. He feels it's important for his subjects (particularly ones he cares about as much as Hajime) to see that his attention is _entirely_ on them, at times like this. "This is the eighteenth time you've tried to kill me."

"Could have sworn it was more."

Oikawa pouts, and flicks his wrist, sending a tentacle up the back of Hajime's neck an under the rim of his armour. "Be polite or I'll reconsider being gentle."

"Bite me!"

Oikawa laughs, and steps down from his throne, calling forth more tentacles and sending them to entirely encase Hajime, leaving only one eye and a portion of an ear visible. "Was I mistaken! Does Iwa-chan _want_ it rough?" he coos, parting the coils that wrap around Hajime's neck and tilting his chin up.

Underneath his bindings, Hajime strains to open his mouth – inevitably to say something distasteful – but as soon as he forces his teeth apart, Oikawa worms a tentacle between them. He considers forcing another after it, and filling his mouth with as many as he can, but decides against it.

Hajime keeps fighting, his muscles straining under the tentacles that twist around his arms and wind ever more securely over him and themselves to keep him in place, but his efforts falter as the tentacle in his mouth slides further in. There are suckers along the tentacle, small and delicate at the tip, and then large and strong as it thickens. They inch their way to the back of his mouth and then down his throat, only pausing to probe at is tonsils and confirm that his coughing and spluttering won't dislodge them and prevent them from following Oikawa's wishes.

Oikawa can feel Hajime's glare, but it only makes him grin winder. "What to do, what to do..." he muses, as if he doesn't know _exactly_ what he wants from Hajime. Hajime splutters and tries to bite down on the tentacle in his mouth. Oikawa laughs as he says, "You know very well you can't hurt them." He twists them tighter to give Hajime a squeeze. "But they can hurt you. If you don't behave, that is," he adds, wagging his finger in front of Hajime's nose where a small tentacle is attempting exploration.

"I think it's about time your armour came off, don't you?"

Hajime stiffens under his binds, but Oikawa pays him no mind as he reaches for the fastenings of his armour. The tentacles part to let his fingers through, and enclose him again as each buckle is undone. It's rather like a trick he showed Hajime on a different night, where he had retrieved Hajime's undergarments from beneath his trousers while they remained comfortably over his ass. Hajime hadn't been overly impressed with that one either.

He tosses each piece of armour to the side with a clang as they come free. The tentacles work themselves closer to his skin, now able to more easily shift below the simple shirt he wears under the protection. The suckers find his nipples and investigate the way they're raised against the smooth plain of his chest.

Oikawa hasn't let them touch his cock in any meaningful way, but he thinks it's about time to change that, now that he's working Hajime's loincloth down over his hips.

"Oh!" he gasps, most definitely surprised. "You're hard already, Iwa-chan!"

It's part of the little game they play. Hajime tries to kill him, he fails, and then he gets to enjoy whatever punishment Oikawa things to gift him with. Some times Hajime enjoys the punishment more than others, but he always likes it, at least a little.

Oikawa runs his finger along the underside of Hajime's cock. It means something that he touches it before the tentacles do. But after he touches the tip of his finger to the slit, he replaces his warm and caring touch with the dark, slickness of one of his conjurations. 

Oikawa wants to hear Hajime's voice for this, so he withdraws the tentacle from his throat. It slides out, almost reluctantly.

Spit hits Oikawa on the cheek. Oikawa's hand snaps back to slap Hajime's grin. 

"Thanks for that," Hajime says, his grin undeterred by Oikawa's hit. "I didn't think you'd let me get a shot in."

Oikawa tucks his hand behind his back, and links it with his other hand to hide the way his skin blisters, but he can feel the welts rising under his touch.

"Iwa-chan is so very mean. I think he should be taught a lesson," Oikawa says, as if to the tentacles.

Hajime grits his teeth. He doesn't manage to stifle his gasp as the tentacle enters him, but Oikawa does commend his effort.

As the tentacle pushes into him, smooth texture letting them move past the convulsions of Hajime's ass trying to keep them from going _up_ where generally things come _out_. 

"You might enjoy this more if you stopped resisting," Oikawa muses. "They're just getting to know you." Technically, that's only the truth. His tentacles are only exploring everything they can reach of Hajime.

Hajime goes to swear, but the tentacle in his ass pushes up, and rubs firmly over his prostate. He doesn't manage a word, but he does grunt, and his hips thrust forward. Oikawa can't imagine that was of Hajime's own will.

He smiles, and folds himself down onto the floor in front of Hajime.

"We're going to have such a lovely night, Iwa-chan," he says.

Hajime tries to reply, but Oikawa thinks he's said quite enough, and fills his mouth with a different tentacle. Even tentacles deserve a taste of his Hajime.


End file.
